The stray letter
by serinablackcat98
Summary: Mike and Zoey get more than they'd bargained for when a letter they had intended to get to B falls in the hands of another Rat team mate. /This is my valentines day story! sorry it took so long to put up, I forgot to upload it sooner/ Hope you enjoy! WARNINGS: ScottXDawn 3 A ONESHOT! :)


_**The stray letter 3**_

Zoey and Mike had a complicated relationship. They both knew they wanted to be together, but neither knew how to tell the other. Zoey was too caught up in everything to actually know Mike liked her and Mike changed personalities almost every time they spoke.

It was in the afternoon, about three o'clock when Zoey finally got bored of the silence. She sat up in her chair and looked over to Mike who was sitting on his chair writing in a book. Zoey's hair was out that day, which drove Mike almost insane seeing it blow in the wind.

They were both sitting just outside the maggot cabin just watching time go by. Zoey saw that from a distance Dawn was sitting under a tree. She looked peaceful and very lonely. This made Zoey think for a moment, looking not too far away from Dawn she saw B standing by the rat's cabin watching everyone else. Everyone else was just doing what ever, Brick and Jo were having a race, Scott Lightning and Sam were all talking about something that looked funny, the girls were all gossiping about someone else now, but Dawn and B were all alone.

"Mike?" Zoey spoke up flicking a lock of hair behind her ear. Mike's heart skipped a beat and he turned around to look eye to eye with the girl he'd had a crush on since day one. "Yeah?"

"Do you ever think that Dawn and B would make a sweet couple?" She asked with her finger to her chin. He slumped a bit, up set that she hadn't asked him something concerning a serious relationship between the two of them that he wished would happen soon and not get ruined by his other personalities. Mike cocked his head to the side. "I've never really thought about it... why?"

"Well," Zoey began with a sigh, "B is so quiet and Dawn is just so lonely, do you think that they could ever you know, have something special?" She questioned with a small frown. Mike blinked at the red haired girl for a moment or two then smiled. "Now that you mention it, they do look like a great couple," he said with a grin.

"I know right?!" Zoey almost yelled and then covered her mouth with a small grin. "I think they'd be great together too, like Geoff and Bridgette, or Lindsey and Tyler, you know one of those sorts of couples," she smiled. Mike stared at her dreamily and then nodded. After a moment of just staring at each other Zoey's eyes lit up with excitement. "I have an idea!" she chanted. Mike turned around to look at the cheering red head and grinned.

"And what's that?"

"We can set them up!" the girl shouted with a finger in the air. She looked around for a moment, making sure no one had heard what she'd said and then grabbed one of Mike's arms, dragging him inside the cabin. Once they were in she crossed her arms with an obvious smile. "We could write a love letter to Dawn and one to B!" she grinned. ""It's perfect!"

Mike smiled at her again and nodded, "Sounds like a plan, but what would the letter's say?" Zoey's smile dropped and she looked down.

"Dang it! I failed poetry, how could I write a love letter?!"

Mike raised a hand up, "How about I do it, I'm great at poetry, or well... I passed it." Zoey's eyes filled with joy and she wrapped her arms around Mike.

"Oh Thank you Mike!" she shouted. Mike just blushed and wished for it to never end. Zoey smiled at him when she pulled away and put her hands on her hips. "Well! It's just three o'clock now, so we should get started!" she said.

Mike raised a hand, "No, let me do it, I'll write the poetry and put the letters on their beds while you make sure to keep everybody out of the cabins," he said.

Zoey nodded, "Great! I'll hang out with Dawn and keep an eye out for B!" she said bolting out the door of the cabin to find Dawn. Mike smiled dreamily at the memory of the hug and the pulled out a scrapbook that was under his bed. He ripped out two pages and put them down. He pulled out a pen and held it over the paper. He frowned, _'Damn! I don't know what B would say, he doesn't talk!'_ he thought. Then it came to him, just write it like it was a letter for Zoey. He smiled warmly again and then began to write.

In an hour Mike was done with both letters and ran out to go put them where they were intended to be. He ran to the rat's cabin and hid in a bush when he saw Lightning, Scott and Sam walk out. They all seemed to be talking about something to do with sports, games and hunting, either that or they were all talking to themselves. Mike sighed when they were gone and ran out of the bush. Quickly he slipped into the cabin and tip toed over to Dawn's bed. It was obvious it was hers, it had a photo of her parents sitting on the pillow and a flower laying on top. He grinned and put the note down. He turned around and instantly saw B's bed. It was on the other side of the cabin and had a green bag on it. He would have been skeptical, but the bag said 'B' on both sides. He walked over to the bed and then placed the letter down next to the bag with a grin.

"Thank you for spending time with me Zoey, but really you didn't have to-"

"Oh no! It's fine!" Zoey shouted interrupting Dawn as they walked along the beach.

Dawn narrowed her eyes at Zoey, "Your aura tells me you're keeping a secret," the blonde girl said tilting her head to the side. Zoey's heart stopped for a second and then she rolled her eyes, "Are you kidding, I'd never keep a secret from you!" she shouted nervously. Dawn raised an eyebrow at Zoey's strange behaviour, but then looked down with a sigh. "I haven't ever really talked to anyone about this, but do you think the people on this island hate me?" Dawn asked with a frown, "They don't seem to want to be around me."

Zoey's eyes widened, "No way!" she called, "We all like you Dawn, and besides I bet at least one of the guys likes you a lot!"

Dawn looked at Zoey with wide eyes, but then looked back down. "I doubt it, but thank you for cheering me up." Zoey frowned at what Dawn had said and then saw from a distance Mike running from the rat's cabin, thankfully without anyone chasing him. She grinned, "Well, I think I'm going to go back to my cabin," Zoey said stretching her arms, "You should too."

Dawn blinked at Zoey, but then nodded. Zoey grinned when she saw Dawn walk into her cabin and couldn't wait to see how happy she'd be later when her and B were a couple.

Dawn shut the cabin door behind her and turned around to be met with the empty cabin. She sighed to herself and began to walk towards her bed. She was caught with the sight of a pink envelope on her bed that said, 'From your secret admirer.'

She blinked at the small letter for a moment and then picked it up in her hands. Carefully she opened the envelope and pulled out a white letter. Opening the letter she began to read what it said.

"_My dearest love,_

_You are the fire of my heart and every breath of air that I take,_

_without you my dear, there would only be heart ache,_

_I hate the way the others treat you,_

_And I hate it when I see you cry,_

_I'm sorry for not ever concerning myself of you, _

_or acting like I didn't want you to be mine,_

_I want to run my fingers through your beautiful hair,_

_and make you smile whenever you frown,_

_when ever you're lonely I would be there,_

_and never ever, let you down._

_My dear if you don't know by now, I LOVE YOU!_

_And I can't stand to be so far apart,_

_Please meet me at the dock at sunset darling,_

_and there I will give you my heart."_

She was stunned when she finished reading the letter and folded it back up with her blue eyes wider than ever. Zoey was right, someone on the island did like her and they wanted to be in a relationship with her. She never thought about being in a relationship with someone, she'd never had one, but she didn't hate the idea. To be honest, she liked the thought of having someone who cares about you other than family and someone that liked her no matter what she did. No matter how much she tried to frown all that she could do was smile and she held the letter to her chest. "Someone really likes me," she said to herself in an excited whisper. She glanced out the window and saw that the sky was still blue. She looked down, "The letter said sunset, but I should really go now." And with that she walked out the cabin and to the docks to wait for her admirer to show.

* * *

Scott grumbled as he entered the cabin and walked over to his bed in search of his shark tooth. He looked down at his bed and hissed. "Damn it B! I thought I told that piece of shit to keep his stuff off my bed!" he roared, throwing the green bag into the wall and off his offended bed. When he'd thrown it away though, he noticed that there was a letter on his bed. He growled to himself, _'This better not be B's as well!' _he thought and ground his teeth together. He snatched the letter up in his hand and stared at the pink envelope. He opened it without looking at the words on the envelope and began to read the letter.

"_My dearest love,_

_You are the fire of my heart and every breath of air that I take,_

_without you dearest, there would only be heart ache,"_

What the hell is this? Scott raised an eyebrow at the first few sentences then continued to read.

_I hate the way you're always alone,_

_And I hate it when I see you sigh,_

_I'm sorry for not ever letting myself know you, _

_or acting like I didn't want you to be mine,_

_I want a love that the two of us can share,_

_and make you smile whenever you frown,_

_when ever you're lonely I would be there,_

_and never ever, let you down._

_My dear if you don't know by now, I LOVE YOU!_

_And I can't stand to be so far apart,_

_Please meet me at the dock at sunset darling,_

_and there I will give you my heart."_

Scott's eyes were wide from the letter he'd read. "You mean one of these losers likes me?" he said aloud as he read the letter over and over again. He glared at the letter and then threw it to the ground. "There has to be a joke behind this," he grumbled and then jumped on his bed. He laid down and crossed his arms behind his head to relax. He sighed peacefully and closed his eyes, drifting off into a deep sleep.

Scott woke in an awkward position, his legs hanging off the bed and his arms pulling the blanket over his face. He pushed the blanket away with a grunt and rubbed his eye. Standing up from his bed he stretched his arms and looked down to see the note from earlier in the same place he'd left it, crumbled up on the floor. He picked it up and read it again with a smirk. "Some idiot actually likes me," he chuckled to himself. He looked out the window and saw that the sky was now orange. He smirked and sat back down on his bed. "Some girl's gonna' be real disappointed when I don't show up," he said and then laughed as he imagined a girl like Zoey or Anne Maria bawling their eyes out. He frowned, "Still, I wonder who wrote this stupid letter," he said eying it one last time. He looked out the window again and then sighed. "I guess... it couldn't hurt just to show up," he said scratching the back of his head.

Dawn looked around eagerly as she sat down on a rock beside the dock. It had been sunset for about an hour, but no one had shown. She frowned, "Maybe this was just a joke," she whispered to herself. Unknown to Dawn, Mike and Zoey were both hiding in the bushes.

"Where's B?" Zoey asked with a frown.

"I don't know," Mike said as he scratched his head, "I put the letter on his bed."

Zoey looked down with a sigh and then looked up at Mike. "We need to find him!" she said. "Come on, lets go!" The two of them left without Dawn noticing and left her alone to wait. She frowned down at her feet. "This was a joke," she whispered. Then she heard foot steps. Quickly she looked up to see who it was and almost shrieked when she saw Scott standing a few metres away from her. Scott blinked in surprise when he saw Dawn sitting by the dock and it all became clear. Dawn wrote the letter, _but why?_

He looked down to his feet and then back up at Dawn to see she was standing and staring at him with wide eyes. "Dawn," he said just above a whisper and was surprised to see that she'd heard it. "Scott," came her answer. She stared at him with wide eyes, _'Scott likes me?' _she thought in amazement. Scott was going to walk away, just ignore her and go back to the cabin, but he didn't. Instead he closed the space between them when he could feel his legs again and came to stand within arms reach of the shorter girl.

"So...," Dawn began with an awkward blush growing on her pale face.

"I...," Scott began, but fell completely silent when Dawn's gaze came back to him. "Didn't really expect to see you here," he said scratching the back of his head awkwardly. She looked down and kicked the sand under her foot. "Yeah, I didn't think you would show," she whispered.

Scott frowned, "Okay, lets be serious do you really like me?" Scott said breaking the silence and causing Dawn to look up at him. She looked back down and began to fiddle her fingers together, "I'm not sure how to answer that," she said.

Scott raised an eyebrow in confusion when he heard the answer, "I thought you hated me," he said. "I mean, I picked on you all the time." he shrugged.

Dawn shook her head rapidly, "No! I could never hate anyone," she said, "But I did dislike you."

Scott scoffed, "Same thing moon beam!" he called out, but then quietened when he saw her tense.

"I did believe that you hated me though," she looked down in obvious sadness. He frowned and put his hands in his pockets as he stared out at the waves.

"I don't hate you that much you know,"he muttered. She looked up at him and he looked at her. "I mean you're not annoying like everyone else." She blinked up at him until it made him uncomfortable and he coughed into his fist. "So you do like me huh?" he asked dodging what Dawn had said. She looked up at him with a sad look and then back down. "Yes, I suppose that I do like you, now that I know you can feel for others," she said. He rolled his eyes with a scoff, "I can feel, I just choose not to."

She looked up at Scott who was again looking at the waves. "You shouldn't blame yourself for every bad thing that happens you know," she said. Scott looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "Your aura tells me that as a child you had a lot of sad things happen, you couldn't make friends and that's why you're so mean to others now, you don't know how to talk to people without sounding rude or distant," Dawn whispered with a frown pulling her lips. Scott glared down at her and she flinched her head away. "Don't you dare talk about me like that! I'm not a book so don't read me like I'm a sad novel written by a crappy writer!" he shouted and she looked away with a flinch. He frowned at her and put his hands back in his pockets with a sigh.

"Why do you like me if I'm so mean to you anyway?" Scott asked. Dawn just shrugged and looked back up to him, her eyes instantly darting back to the ground. "I don't know, you're mean on the outside, but... somewhere on the inside you seem... sweet," she said. Scott blinked down at her and then sighed again.

"You know you're kind of beautiful, but you're not so bad," he shook his head. Both their eyes went wide and they stared at each other. _'Shit I said that wrong!' _Scott thought. _'I meant to say stupid! I meant to say stupid!'_

"You think I'm beautiful?" Dawn asked with wide eyes. Scott's cheeks went a deep red. _'No! I don't! It was a lie! I really think you're ugly!' _his mind screamed, but guilty, Scott could do nothing else other then tell the truth. "Yeah," was all that left his lips. He looked away and down to the ground. Dawn smiled at him, seeing that his aura was swirling uncontrollably like a dog's tail. "You're very sweet Scott," she said and then stood up on her toes. She planted a butterfly kiss on his cheek, which made him go even redder. Scott's mouth was open, but no words would come out. He stared at Dawn with wide eyes, "I-I... Thank you," he said in defeat. Dawn smiled at him again and leaned up to plant a kiss on his other cheek. He got even redder and stared at her like she'd just said the most embarrassing thing ever.

He looked down, "Dawn?" he asked with his hands beginning to fiddle.

She blinked up at him, "Yes?"

"Well, I-ugh, I think that... Oh screw it!" he shouted and then grabbed Dawn's arms, pulling her close and planting his lips firmly onto hers. She was shocked at first, but then melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

* * *

"I can't believe he wasn't there!" Zoey said in a pout.

Mike smiled at her, "Cheer up Zoey, he's probably already at the dock," he said. Zoey sighed and then smiled at Mike. "Probably."

"See!" Mike shouted pointing over to the two on the dock. "They're kissing!" he said excitedly.

Zoey cheered, but then dropped her arms, "Wait a minute... Mike.. that's too short to be B."

Mike frowned and then took steps closer, "But it has to be him."

He and Zoey walked close enough to see Scott with his arms just above Dawn's waist and Dawn with her arms around his neck, both of their lips pressed together. "What?!" Mike screamed. Scott and Dawn parted lips and turned to stare at the two gawking at them. Neither pulled away from each other, but just stared at the other two. Dawn blushed with embarrassment when she saw they'd been caught and Scott just glared. "Mike was the shout really necessary? we were kind of in the middle of something!" he hissed.

"B-b-but I put it on B's b-bed!" Mike stuttered while Zoey just stared. Scott rolled his eyes, _'what ever that means'_ he thought.

"Take a picture man, it'll last a lot longer that way and a photo can't punch you!" Scott said, "Now get lost."

"Zoey, I can explain this," Dawn said in embarrassment.

"We were making out," Scott interrupted with a smirk. Dawn glared up at him and then looked back at Zoey.

"Well, it was actually a peck, but yes."

"But how did Scott get here?!" Mike shouted.

Scott rolled his eyes, "I walked genius," he muttered and then sighed, "Dawn wrote me a letter asking me to come to the dock at sun set."

Dawn frowned and looked up at Scott, "No I didn't," she shook her head side to side. Scott raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you wrote me this letter," Dawn frowned up at Scott and pulled the letter from her pocket. Scott looked down at it and took it in his hands. He read the letter and frowned pulling an identical if not crumbled letter from his pocket.

He blew on his tongue, "I never wrote you a letter," he muttered and opened the crumbled paper in his hand. "You wrote me one."

Instantly both their eyes widened. "Wait a second," they said in tune. They both stared at Zoey and Mike with shocked expressions.

"You realise you just set us up right?" Scott asked with an eyebrow raised.

"The letter was meant for B!" Zoey finally spoke up in a squeaky voice.

Scott rolled his eyes and shrugged, "Too bad, B missed out," he said.

They stood there for a while, staring at each other. Dawn felt embarrassed to have Mike and Zoey stare at her and with such shock, she felt guilty. Not wanting their attention on her any more she tried to hide. Although pressing her face into Scott's chest wasn't really the best option considering this just made the two gawk more. Scott didn't seem to mind at all and just place a hand over the back of her head, still fixating a deathly glare on Mike. There was nothing but silence between the pairs until Scott finally broke the silence. "Can you guys you know leave now, we weren't exactly done," he grunted.

Mike's eyes widened and he grabbed Zoey's hand, "Ugh-yeah sure!" he shouted and then ran as fast as he could away from the dock with Zoey. That was the scariest thing Mike had ever seen, but at least Dawn wasn't lonely any more and he got to hold Zoey's hand.

* * *

_**There! My** **valentines story of the year! Did you like it? and if you did then please leave a comment! I love feedback even if it's criticism. Please, if I did get anything wrong tell me and I'll fix it right away! **_

_**Thank you for reading! AND HAPPY LATE VALENTINES DAY!**_


End file.
